Pyrrha's Birth day
by Ronin Davis
Summary: Lemon warning. A sequel for my other fanfic "Jaune's birth day" A plot is underway to give Pyrrha the best birthday she could ask for.


It was a glorious sunny Sunday in the City of Vale. The sky was clear with except a few lazily drifting clouds. Many of the Beacon academy students enjoyed their day off with out a care. However, one student wasn't enjoying the pleasant weather and a care-free attitude. His name was Jaune Arc and he was inside a windowless room filled with phosphorus lighting and feeling pressure mount. He was engaging in an act that never crossed his mind he was need to, buying condoms.

Jaune stood in the personal health alia of Pachyderm Emporium. A bulk buy store located within the city. Jaune had come here several times, but never strayed far from the weapons or food sections.

Sometime ago Jaune had became sexual active with his teammate, Pyrrha Nikkos, on his birthday. He recently learned that her birthday was fast approaching within a week. He wanted to return the favor with a gift equal to her's. He decided it would be best to practice safe sex, so here he was.

The only problem with his plan, was he didn't know what kind to buy. He had been standing in front of the condom display for fifteen minutes now and was feeling the anxious. Every minute he stood there he risked being spotted by a fallow classmate.

"I don't know." He groaned picking up two boxes and starring at them. Sadly as with everything else in the store the sizes were huge. The smallest box there was had 20 condoms in it. The largest, 100. In one hand he held a "sampler pack" of 40 and in the other he had a "heated for her pleasure" of 20. Both were a very good price. Beacon students get a discount on everything in the store.

"Jaune?" He jumped as he heard an all to familiar voice. He heart raced and he quickly turned to see his classmate, Ruby Rose.

"Hi... Ruby!" Jaune said his voice cracking from the nervousness. "What are you doing here?"

"Buying more bullets for Crescent Rose." She said holding up a box of ammo. "What are you?"

"Same!" Jaune lied his voice changing pitches. He tried hiding the boxes casually behind his back out of Ruby's site.

"But you don't have a gun, you just have a sword and shield." Ruby pointed out. Jaune's Crocea Mors did in fact use no ammo of any kind. Jaune started to sweat in fear.

"It's for Pyrrha! She wanted them." he squeaked, His mind went blank and could only think of the truth.

"Oh, you're buying bullets for Pyrrha." Ruby said nodding her head. "You're such a good leader." She smiled slapping his shoulder.

"Yeah..." Jaune said dumbstruck by his own luck. He was never saved by his own poor wording skills under pressure.

"Well, see you around." Ruby smiled walking off with her box of bullets. "Oh, you might want to get some throat spray while you're here." She turned to say before continuing on her way.

Jaune's brain had shut down from the pure amount of dumb luck that had just transpired. He didn't care anymore. He took the two boxed he had and went to the check out. He just starred in a gaze of amazement through-out the process. It wasn't till after he left the store did he realize he had just boughten 60 condoms.

"Aw!" Jaune screamed frustrated. "When Pyrrha sees how many I bought she's going to think I think she's a slut!" He hung his head in sorrow and trudged home.

"Jaune!" His heart leapt again as he heard an all too familiar stern voice. He turned to see the ice-hearted snow angle, Weiss Schnee. She quickly started to move towards the nervous young man. "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Oh, okay." Jaune said trembling. He had no idea what she would want to talk about, but he was more worried about the sixty condoms he had on his person. Weiss prepared to say what she had on her chest staring at him only made him more uncomfortable.

"Thank you, and sorry." Weiss said looking off to the side a little.

"What?" Jaune gapped. He had never heard Weiss say either of those things to him before.

"Thank you for talking Neptune into coming to talk to me at the dance..." Weiss said pausing a moment before speaking again. "And I'm sorry for being... an 'ice queen' too you sometimes."

"Oh, yeah, I mean no problem." Weiss has never been this nice to him before. This was the same girl who had thrown dice at him for beating her at a board game.

"Well, yeah, I'm sorry. So you know if there is anything I could do for you." Weiss muttered rubbing the back of her head.

"Um... actually." Jaune muttered in return. "I was wondering. What do girls like to do on dates?"

"Huh?" Weiss said looking up in confusion.

"There is this girl, I want to ask out, not you, and I was wondering what would be the best thing to do for her?" Jaune explained.

"You mean Pyrrha?" Weiss said nodding.

"Uh, no." Jaune scuffed waving about his hand. "I mean, why would you say that?"

Weiss rolled her eyes at his obvious lie. "Well you asked the right girl!" She grabbed him by the arm. "I'll have you in dating shape ready for any girl."

Jaune moaned wondering how got into this mess. He was sitting at a candle lit table across from Weiss, on the table was a bottle two glasses, plates, and silverware. A few weeks ago Jaune would have been loving this, but the look coming from the heiress was sending chills down his spine.

"Let's try this again." Weiss said through her teeth. "Which fork would you use for quinoa?"

"Aw..." Jaune gapped staring at the four forks that lied in front of him. He slowly started to reach his hand over to pick one. "Ouch!" he cried as a stick struck his hand. Weiss frown crossing her arms with the stick in her hand.

"Hey, what's up?" The two turned to see Neptune.

"Weiss is hitting me with a stick." Jaune whimpered still rubbing his hand.

"I'm training him to be a gentlemen for a date." Weiss said disapprovingly.

"Oh, cool, asking that cute red head out? Pyrrha, right?" Neptune said nodding looking over the sat up.

"Why does everyone assume it's Pyrrha?!" Jaune barked.

"Well, let's see what girls you know." Weiss said. "There is me, we've seen how that went. Ruby, kind of young for you. Blake, pfff! Yang, she'd destroyed you in one date. And Nora, hyper ball of energy, again wouldn't last one night."

"Well, fine." Jaune said frowning. "But all I asked was what do girls like to do on dates."

"Dude, don't worry. I got you covered." Neptune said rubbing Jaune's shoulder. "I'll show you everything you need to know."

"Take her to a concert." Sun said popping up from out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from!?" Weiss yelled. "You're always doing that!"

"I like climbing." Sun replied. "Dude, there is this killer band that's playing this weekend. Smokey hot drummer and an awesome mosh pit. They got this one song, "Killing him with his own skull." so choice."

"That sound physically impossible." Weiss comment upset her new pet project was ruined.

"Yeah, that's one of the lyrics." Sun commented. "Anyway, the mosh pit is the perfect place to make your move and start a little physical action."

"I'm so glad you and Blake are friends." Weiss said twitching an eyebrow. She stood up and started to storm off, leaving the guys to their talks.

"Don't mind her." Sun scuffed waving. "With us, you'll be a lady killer in no time." He boosted with a large grin.

"Um thanks, but I'm not sure about all this fancy stuff." Jaune said nervously.

"Don't worry about it." Sun said slapping his back. "What you need to do is fuck like a pro."

"What?" Jaune gapped.

"Sure!" Sun said with his grin still plastered to his face. "Once you get her in your bed it's all about the fucking. You need to jackhammer her pussy raw."

"Don't listen to him." Neptune said placing his hand on top of Jaune's head and turned it to look at him. "You need to work her up to the penetration. Remember this one word, clitoris."

"Uh...huh." Jaune starred blankly.

"Don't have much experience with girls, huh?" Sun crossed his arms.

"Well, I learned a lot from having seven sisters." Jaune muttered. "Just not with romance or sexual stuff wasn't among them."

"I would hope not." Sun said. "We got you buddy. I got some books that could really help. Anything you need."

"Thank." Jaune smiled getting out of the chair. "There is one favor I could really use."

The day was coming to a close and the students had retired to their dorms. Jaune was sitting on his bad reading what appeared to be his history text book.

"Jaune, you're studying so hard over there." Pyrrha comment looking at the intense yet confused expression on his face. "It's so not like you."

"Huh." Jaune said snapping out of his dazed stat. "Oh, yeah, I'm just trying to focus." He chuckled nervously. What he was actually reading was Vacuo book of love making Sun leant him that he put in the covering of his history text book.

"Would you like help with it?" Pyrrha asked starting to walk over to him.

"Nope! I'm fine." Jaune stammered holding the book close to his body.

Jaune was currently on a chapter about more advanced sexual positions. The pages had detail illustrations. Many of which required extra aid from polls, chairs, ropes, and other strange furniture. He couldn't help but look at Pyrrha and imagine him and her in those positions. His face started to shift into shades of red.

"Are you okay? You look feverish?" Pyrrha asked worried.

"Yeah, no. I'm okay."Jaune said stuttering getting more red-faced. "I think I just need some sleep. Good night."

"Aww, it's only nine twenty." Nora said bouncing lightly on her bed. "Just five more minutes."

"I said good night." Jaune said still flustered as he jumped off his bad. He quickly walked to the door on the far side of the room to change. He carried the false history book with him.

"Did he just take his history book with him to get changed?" Ren asked looking up from his bed.

"I'm sure our leader is fine." Pyrrha said with false confidence. "I'm sure everything will be normal after a good night's sleep.

Morning came all too quickly for Jaune. He had tossed and turned in his sleep waking up every hour it seemed. He stared at the ceiling counting the minutes in his head until their alarm went off.

"It's Morning!" Nora cheered as she opened her eyes and sprung from her bed. "Good morning Sleepy heads!" She laugh as she did her morning routing running laps around the team's room.

Jaune sat up in his bed with a look of sorrow painted on his face. He looked over to a calender they have just above the desk on the far wall. It was now Monday, Pyrrha's birthday is Saturday. Meaning Jaune had five days to come up with the perfect plan. He groaned getting out of bed.

Jaune's mood didn't improve much through out the day. He was either too focused on his project and failed to pay attention to his school work, causing him to get called out by the teacher or he tried to focus on school work and the project fell from his mind. Sun and Neptune wouldn't stop leading him more 'literature' and advice making Jaune's head spin with things he never heard of before.

The week somehow managed to both drag on forever and slip away quickly for Jaune. Before he knew it, it was Friday. He found himself in a start of panicked despair. He had found himself in the library reviewing his former plans and notes trying feverishly to come up with something.

"Wow..." Ruby commented as she watched Jaune frantically scribbling something on a page concealed by a barricade of books. "I've never seen Jaune study so much on a Friday." She blinked, a horrible thought dawning on her. "Wait...! We're not having exams soon, are we?!"

"No." Weiss sighed. "Trust me, we're not THAT lucky. He's devising plans for a date." She rolled her eyes. "I was TRYING to teach him the perfect way to a woman's heart, but NOOOOOO, apparently Mr. Cool and monkey boy know better than a real lady what real ladies want!"

"...Just gonna ignore the monkey boy comment..." Blake murmured. "So wait, does that mean he's finally trying to make a move on Pyrrha?"

"Finally?" Ruby repeated blankly.

"Trying... and clearly failing." Weiss shook her head as she caught a small glimpse of Jaune's paper, which had a doodle of a tank with a note reading 'You can totally pick up chicks in one -Sun'.

"I still don't get it. What's happening between Jaune and Pyrrha?" Ruby asked ignorantly.

"Pyrrha likes Jaune, and now he wants to show her that he cares for her." Blake quickly summarized.

"Something tells me he might be interested in much more than just showing that he cares..." Yang observed, smirking as Jaune snatched back one of the books he used to hide his writings from Nora. Though it was brief, Yang caught a split-second glance of a raunchy article in the book, letting her know all too quickly why he was so flustered and red in the face as he fought to keep Nora from using the book as a spiffy hat.

"Uh?" Ruby blinked as Yang got up.

"I'll be right back." Yang smirked as Jaune gathered his books and papers and hurried off to find a more private place to think.

"Where am I even gonna get a tank anyway?" He muttered as he worked his way back to Team JNPR's dorm alone.

"What's going on, lover boy?" Jaune yelped and dropped everything in his arms in surprise as Yang stood right in front of him by his dorm room door.

"Oh, hi Yang. Er... nothing much, just..." He said hurriedly, feverishly trying to pick up every single book and paper before Yang saw them, but too late.

"'Fifty Faunus-Sutra Sex Positions,' huh?" She smirked, skimming through one of the books. "Lookin' to BONE up on your upcoming test, are you?"

"Cut it out!" Jaune flustered. "Just give that back!"

"I wouldn't mind borrowing this, if it's okay with you." Yang grinned interestedly at the book's contents. "It'd be a great addition to my love nest."

"Sorry, but I have to give it back to... wait, your... what?" Jaune asked blankly.

"It's a super secret place where I go to do stuff like..." Yang skimmed through the pages of the Faunus-Sutra book. "This!" She showed Jaune a particularly raunchy sex position being demonstrated by a pair of rabbit Faunus.

"Don't!" Jaune gasped, slamming the book shut just as a few girls passed by, giving him funny looks. "So..." He said in a low undertone, when he was sure no one but Yang would here. "This is a private place?"

"Nowhere more private, or more comfy for a couple in Vale." Yang said enthusiastically. "Why? You interested?"

"...Yes?" Jaune mumbled before he even knew what he was saying.

"Bitchin! Right this way then, lover boy!" Yang declared. She grabbed Jaune by the arm and dragged him out the dorms, through the Vale city streets, back and forth through winding roads, into a back alley, down a flight of stairs, and into a thick steel door.

"Where. The hell. Are we?" Jaune panted, his head spinning from the winding route Yang led him down.

"The entrance to my special playhouse." Yang grinned. She pushed open a curtain, and Jaune's face turned bright crimson at the sight before him.

The entire room was lit only by candles, which where almost all scented, that gave off an alluring aroma. Opposite the curtained entrance sat a big, bright red bed big enough to accommodate four people with some of room to spare, a nightstand on either side, one on the right marked 'Yang's', accompanied by a running tally Jaune could only assume was either her number of bedmates, or number of times using this room (either way, it was a very high number), the one on the left marked 'cute guy/girl', that was also accompanied by a running tally that differed from Yang's.

"What?" Yang shrugged when Jaune gave the 'cute guy/girl' label a curious look. "I like to switch it up sometimes."

Also on either end of the bed stood a door that each led into a private bathroom, which, according to Yang, merged into a bath/shower, making the 'private bathrooms' not so private.

On the right wall was a bookcase that ran almost the full length of the room, filled with undoubtedly raunchy novels and sexual 'how to' books, while the left wall had a cupboard and refrigerator stocked with plenty of foods and drinks, no doubt to allow Yang all the time she wanted with whoever she wanted.

"Well?" Yang prodded enthusiastically. "What'dya think?"

Jaune, meanwhile, was totally dumbstruck at what he saw. Sure, he thought it was perfect, but to think that such a room existed for all this time...

"It's perfect!" He said at last.

It was finally Saturday. The sun was nearly ready to fall past the horizon. Pyrrha opened the door to the dorm room slowly. It was dark inside with no sign of motion. She hit the light switch knowing all too well where it was. She was disheartened to see the room was empty. Ren and Nora were in the library, but had disappeared and she hasn't seen Jaune all day.

She started to walked towards her bed to sit when she noticed something laying on her pillow. It was a small envelop. She picked it up. All it had written on it was her name. Pyrrha ripped the top of the envelop off and took out it's contents.

All that was in it was a folded up map and a small piece of paper. The map had a gold star place on it with detailed directions leading to it from the campus. The paper simply said "came at 7."

Pyrrha stared at it for a moment unsure what to think. She checked the time on your scroll and decided to go.

Pyrrha walked down the alleyway. She was unsure about the area she was in. According to the map she had to go down some shady looking stairs. Pyrrha wished she had brought her weapons as she climbed down the stairs towards a pair of metal doors.

Pyrrha entered the dark location with an uneasy feeling. The was a dime light coming from behind the curtain just ahead of her. She pushed the curtain aside and froze in her step.

"Hi, Pyrrha." Jaune said with a seductive smile. He was laying on the large bed simply wearing nothing, but a pile of rose petals covering his groin region. "Ready for your birthday gift?" Pyrrha just stared in shock.

"Pfff ha ha ha!" Pyrrha started to laugh at her sight. "Jaune, you didn't have to do this."

"I'm sorry." Jaune said. "It's just after what you did for me."

"Yeah, I told you, no fancy plans, no plots, just say how you feel." Pyrrha smiled walking towards you. "This place, the scheme with Yang, it's romantic, but not need."

"I'm sorry." Jaune said getting up. The Rose petals started to fall away revealing that he tied a small bow around his shaft. Pyrrha giggled at this sight with a wicked smile.

"Well, I guess I'll unwrapped my gift now." She chuckled taking a step closer.

"You're the birthday girl." Jaune smiled approaching her. "First, why don't you get comfortable." he reached around her body and started to undo her top. The top slid down to her feet and Jaune started to remove the rest of her garments. "Oh, actually..." He stopped himself just as Pyrrha began to climb into bed. "Before we start, I had another idea." He rubbed the back of his head. "I was thinking of maybe sharing a bath."

"A bath?" Pyrrha said puzzled.

"Well, there is a bath in that room over there." Jaune pointed at the door Pyrrha didn't even notice. "And, y'know... since Beacon only has showers and girls are supposed to find baths relaxing, I figured... we..um.. never mind, it's a stupid idea." He said blushing and looking away.

"I'd love to have a bath with you." Pyrrha smiled chuckling at Juane's nervous. She took his hand and lead him off the bed towards the door.

The bath with in the room was about the size of a hot tub, capable to fit four or five people. There were several candles spread around the rim and a large over head showing head. There was shelves fulled with erotic and scented lotions, gels, and shampoos.

Jaune bent over the bath to start and fill it up. This gave Pyrrha an ample view of his surprisingly well-tone rear. She bit her lower lip as her loins began to tingle. She watched as Jaune fiddled with Bath's nozzles causing his rear to jiggle lightly.

Jaune had the water running full blast trying to fill the tub quickly. Despite this it still took a while for the tub to be sufficiently filled.

"Alright, it's ready." Jaune said taking a step in it. He held out his hand to help her in.

"Huh." Pyrrha said snapping out of a daze, her face had become red staring at Jaune's toned body. "Right." She smiled taking his hand and stepping in.

The hot water felt good against her skin. She lowered herself in feeling her body relax. She purred as her shoulders fall beneath the inviting water. She leaned back enjoying the tingling sensation.

Jaune smiled watching the expression of peace on her face. He grabbed a wash cloth and a bottle of body wash.

"Shall I do your back?" he asked holding up the towel. Pyrrha smiled and turned away from him leaving her back open.

Jaune started at her shoulders. He lathered her with soap spuds, working his way down her back. Pyrrha hummed to herself feeling Jaune's touch along her back. Jaune smirked and he lowered his hands toward her rear. He playfully squeezed her butt cheeks as he reached down.

Pyrrha gasped and jumped a little. She looked back with a wicked grin on her face, she playfully splashed water at him. Jaune smiled and continued to clean her body. He reached around her from behind and grabbed he breasts. She moaned as he gently wiped her breasts to the soaked towel.

Pyrrha continued to moaned and turned around. She stared and him and pushed against the tub's wall. She took the towel from him and sat on his lab. Jaune's penis was now nestled between Pyrrha's lower butt cheeks.

"Time for me to help you get clean." she smiled picking up the bottle of body wash. She poured the gel over her breasts and started to rub it forming soap spuds.

Jaune's face went red watching her. Pyrrha leaned in and started to rub her chest against Jaune's chest transferring the soapy suds. Jaune's could only see her cleavage with all the water and bubbles moving about, but he could feel her nipples gliding across his chest. His penis tried to stand on end, but was pinned by Pyrrha's butt.

"Damn, this isn't what I want." Jaune thought to himself. "This night was supposed to be about me pleasing her, not her teasing me." He was flustered by his situation. Pressure was starting to build. He needed to think of a way to turn the tables before he came again.

"Does that feel good? You look tense." Pyrrha said looking at the mixed expression on his face. "I know little Jaune liked it." She teased wiggling her butt rubbing Jaune's already aroused member.

"It's great." Jaune said honestly. "I just was thinking about how I meant this night for you and you're pleasuring me." he muttered.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha smiled. "I'm having fun, you don't need to spend every moment doing all the work."

"Sorry." Jaune apologize. "I just..."

"Jaune, you're over thinking the romance again." She smiled kissing his cheek. Jaune smiled the tension melting away

The two continued to wash each other in the massive tub. Jaune took great pleasure in scrubbing every inch of Pyrrha's flawless body. Pyrrha closed her eyes leaning into him as he massage her sculp as he washed her hair.

It eventually came time for this part of their fun to end and get out of the bath. Jaune held her hand as she stepped out. He grabbed her a towel wrapping her in it. Pyrrha smiled as Jaune rubbed her with the towel drying her off.

Jaune picked her up bridal style carrying her back to the bed room. She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh Jaune!" Pyrrha swooned as she fall onto the bad as Jaune helped into it. The silk sheets felt excellent against her bare skin.

Jaune crawled onto the bed placing himself between her legs. He spread her legs and started to kiss her inner thigh. Pyrrha let out low moans as she felt Jaune's lips tenderly press against her skin. Jaune caressed Pyrrha's leg with his hand sliding it up along it from her thigh to her foot. Pyrrha let out a weird mix of laughing and moaning as his hand reached her ankle.

"Jaune, cheerful." She moaned. "I'm ticklish there."

"Oh, did I find the invincible girl's weakness?" Jaune teased. He started to kiss the tender spot causing Pyrrha to moan furiously.

"Jaune, please!" She gasped starting to wiggle, her body grew more excited. She bit on her finger to stifle her moans.

Jaune smiled moving down her leg toward her inguen. He began to kiss her clitoris, sucking on it tenderly. He ran his fingers between the lips of her quivering womanhood. His tongue circled around her clitoris and started to inserted two fingers into her moist folds. The books and advice Sun and Neptune gave him paid off. There was one more step to take. Many of the books he read mentioned anal stimulation. He remembered the last time he tried teasing this hole, so he was cautious doing this. He used his pinky finger to slowly push into her tight rectum. He fallowed the instructions in the book as best her could.

"Jaune, I told you, that... oooooh!" Pyrrha moaned as she felt both of her lower holes pleasured at once. Her loins burned with pleasure wanting more of her lover's touch. She arched her back, breathing heavily.

"Now that I have her work up, it's time to move on to the next step." Jaune smirked. He lowered his head moving his tongue from her erected clitoris to her sopping vagina. His tongue easily slide into her lubricated folds.

Jaune did his best to fallow the books he read to prepare for this. He started wiggling his tongue around inside of her, using it to write out the letters of the alphabet.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called her lover's name out in ecstasy. Her feet shook in the air feeling her sexual pleasure through out her body. "Oh yes, Jaune!" She cried again. Pyrrha took hold of her own breasts and began to rub them smoothly. She rubbed her own nipples between her fingers as she moved her breasts in a circular fashion. "Deeper, deeper, Jaune." She moaned.

Jaune explored her womanhood's folds pushing as deep as he could. He started to rub her clitoris with his thumb and continued to tease her rectum. Pyrrha wasn't the only one becoming aroused by this. Jaune himself grew more excited as her orally pleasure his partner. His manhood was stiff and throbbing wanting some of the action.

"Jaune, I'm... going... awww!" Pyrrha cried as she reached her climax. Jaune had never heard her voice so high as when she came. "How did he make me cum so fast? With just oral." Pyrrha thought to herself panting. "Is he not as inexperienced with than I thought?"

"Now it's time for the next stage." Jaune smirked pulling his tongue from her gushing slit. He reached under a pillow laying on the bed and pulled out a condom. "Are you ready for you main gift?" He smiled

"Yes." Pyrrha giggled. She sat up on the bed. She took the condom from his hand. "But I want to wrap it." She smiled reaching down. She tore open the condom wrapper and pulled it out. She gently slid the condom onto his rock hard pole.

"I can take it from here." Jaune smiled laying her back down. The condom was tighter on him than he thought it would be. His manhood had no trouble sliding into her wet folds and he made a smooth thrust into her.

"Hmmm...!" Pyrrha moaned feeling Jaune's penis enter her again. As she laid back she wrapped her arms and legs around Jaune's body. She moaned feeling Jaune start to thrust into her. She had taken charge and done most of the work during their last love making, she was unprepared for how powerful his thrusts could be.

Jaune was trying to focus on his form. He stride to please Pyrrha as she did for him. He bent over and started to kiss her breasts as he continued his thrusts into her tender vagina.

Pyrrha continued to moan, gripping onto his back. She wanted to tell him to slow down, but she was enjoying it too much. She felt him start to kiss her sensitive breasts, causing more waves of pleasure crashing over her.

Jaune sucked on her nipple as he felt her hand moved up from his back and started to grip his hair. Jaune was too distracted from trying to do everything he read in the past week to really notice her moans. She pulled on his hair jerking his head up.

The two's eyes make for a moment before they moved towards each other. They interlocked their lips with out a word. Their tongues intertwined as they kissed. All that could be heard within the room was the sound of their bodies grinding against each other and the muffled moans of their kissing.

Jaune was quickly approaching his climax, he tried to hold to off as best he took, but his body was too engrossed in the passion of love making to stop. Jaune broke off from his kiss with Pyrrha saliva still connecting them as he let out a moan when his body gave way and came. His manhood pulsed as it released it's seed being stopped by the condom.

"I'm sorry." Jaune apologized embarrassed. He started to get up and pulled his now soft rod from her.

"For what?" Pyrrha smiled. "That's was amazing." she tried to sit up, her body weak from the intense love making.

"But I came before you.." Jaune said looking away.

"Well, you did make me cum during the oral portion." Pyrrha blushed. "That was really something."

"Yeah... but..." Jaune paused for a moment.

"Jaune, you don't need to try so hard." Pyrrha said placing both hand on his cheeks and turned his head to look at her. "This was beyond the greatest gift you could have given me. Thank you so much."

"Hey, You gave me the best birthday ever too." Jaune laughed. "But... maybe.. We should have... you know... a real date."

"A real date?!" Pyrrha asked dropping her towel.

"Uh, yeah." Jaune blushed rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, I know we've never talked about 'us' even though we said we would." He looked down for a moment thinking. "But, what if we did go on a date and see how we feel about us."

"There's nothing to talk about." Pyrrha smiled. "I love you Jaune, and I would love to have a real date with you." she got up from the bed to get her clothes.

The two dressed themselves and heading out from the love nest. They left holding hands.

"You know it's still early, want to get something to eat?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, I'd love too." Pyrrha said leaning into him. "I tried earlier, but couldn't find Ren or Nora."

"Yeah..." Jaune blink as a horrible thought dawned on him. He never told Sun and Neptune not to bother doing that favor he asked them for.

Deep into the woods Nora, Ren, Sun, and Neptune walked with shovels and Sun holding a piece of paper.

"You sure you're reading that treasure map right?" Nora asked anxiously.

"Don't question the map reader!" Sun barked. "I told you three hundred steps to the west." Sun said looking at the map. Sun really just copied a fake map from the back of pumpkin Pete's marshmallow flakes.

"But we've been walking forever." Nora whined dragging her shovel behind her.

"Dude, how long to we need to distract them?" Neptune whispered.

"Don't know." Sun groaned. The group continued to walked into the woods.


End file.
